Enter the Gamma Quadrant part 2
Enter the Gamma Quadrant part 2 is the finish to the series premerie of Star Trek: Wraith. Preceded by: Enter the Gamma Quadrant part 1 Followed by: Survival Plot After Commander Hunter is captured by the Cardassians its up to Commander Martin and the crew of the USS Wraith to rescue her, from the once proud Race that is now weaken from Conflicts the Klingon/Cardassian Wars and the Dominion Wars. Gul Dukat who was dead has merged with the Pah'Wraith and will lead his people to the path of enlightment and destroy the Federation but when Commander Martin is onboard the Cardassian Warship and breaks Hunter out with no way off the ship due to the fighter being captured by the Cardassians how will the two get off the Cardassian vessel. Story Prologue Last Time on Star Trek: Wraith (Mess Hall) I don't know what you have against me being onboard the Ship Audrey, says Martin as he looks at Commander Hunter. Maybe because we use to date but no you had to choice fighting in the war and now you want to make peace with me don't you John, says Audrey we're going to be working together to make sure this mission is a success, says Martin as he looks at her. (Admiral Janeway's Quarter's) John I need to know that your past relationship with Commander Hunter won't affect your duties on this mission, says Admiral Janeway as she gets up from her chair behind her desk and walks in front of Commander Martin. No Ma'am it won't, says Commander Martin as he stands at attention. (Deck 5 section B) Let her go and I won't shoot you, says Commander Martin as he points the Phaser at the Cardassian that is holding Commander Hunter Hostage. Both the Cardassian and Commander Hunter beam away onto a Galor Class Warship. (Space) A Valkryie flies towards the Warship and latches onto the outer hull as it enters the wormhole. (Cardassian Brig) You'll know why you are here all in due time Commander Hunter all in due time, says Gul Dukat whose's half burnt and has one red eye. And not the Conclusion Gul Dukat as far as the Intel from Starfleet Command you're KIA in 2375, says Commander Hunter as she walks up to him behind a force field. Dukat smiles at her. Well I guess my death will need to be fixed cause I am very much alive, says Dukat as he looks at Commander Hunter evily. (Cardassian Hull) Commander Martin looks up at the starfield as the ship flies at warp after traveling through the wormhole into the Gamma Quadrant. Ok I must be in the Gamma Quadrant cause I'm not picking up the ship or the station on sensors alright better start broadcasting on a secure channel, Martin says to himself as he looks at the console. The screen reads Transmission broadcasting all subspace bands. This is John T. Martin First officer onboard the USS Wraith I am in a Valkryie fighter latched onto a Cardassian Galor Class Warship a member of my crew was taken hostage and I fear she maybe dead or worst request any and all assistance, Cmdr. Martin says and then presses the button on the console to sent transmission on all signals. (Cardassian Bridge) Sir we're picking up a transmission on a narrow subspace band it has a Starfleet signature on it, says a Cardassian Officer as he looks at the sensor read out. Where is the signal coming from, says Dukat as he looks at his officer. Its going to be tough its secure and AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, says the Cardassian but then he screams as Dukat uses the powers of the Pah'Wraith to kill him. If no one finds out where that Signal is coming from that is what will happen to you, he says as he points at the ashes of the former officer. The crew goes to work on locating the source of the Starfleet signal. (Brig level) A phaser beam lances out and the Cardassian guards go down as Commander Hunter walks over to the source of the beam then Commander Martin runs to the cell. Hey you ok, he says looking at her. I will be when you get me out of here, she says look at the First Officer. Ok let's see if I can hack this panel, says Martin as he attempts to Hack the panel when a squad of Cardassian soldiers walked in and started shooting at him as he takes cover. (Cardassian Bridge) Sir we've got a Starfleet officer onboard the ship, reports a guard over the comm system. I want that officer alive both of them, says Dukat. (Brig level) Martin and Cardassian soldiers fire at each other four guards are down but more keep coming as Martin shot the panel and disabled the field Hunter rolls out of the cell and starts shooting a Cardassian Weapon at the three remaining soldiers and they go down as well. Ok come on let's get the hell off this ship, says Martin as he and Commander Hunter run from the detention area. Do we have a way off this ship sir, says Commander Hunter as she looks at Martin. Yes we do I have a Fighter in their hanger bay I was able to use the Phase Cloak to enter the bay and well it should be in there, he says as they're running to the hanger bay. (Hanger Bay) Cardassians are combing around the fighter as Martin and Hunter enter the bay as they hide behind barrels and watch them search the fighter. Damn it we need another way off this ship, she says as she looks at Martin. My knowledge of Cardassian vessels are limited, Commander Martin says as he looks at her. Oh brother John you should know these ships we learned about them in Starfleet Academy, she says quietly. Ok I'm thinking they should have a second Hanger bay on the port side, there should be a Shuttle there we could use but we'll have to go now while they are searching the fighter, Martin says as he looks at Audrey. Let's go then, she says. The two walked away from the Hanger slowly to avoid detection. Eps. II: Enter the Gamma Quadrant part 2 (Space) Deep Space Nine is being flanked by Federation, Klingon, and Romulan Ships as a large fleet of Cardassian Warships have arrived, at the head of the fleet is the Wraith. (Bridge Red Alert) Shields are at full power, Phaser Banks are charged and Photons, Quantum's and Transphasic torpedoes are loaded and ready to fire on your orders sir, says Ltcmdr. Baker as he looks at the tactical console. Good open a channel to the Cardassian Fleet, says Captain Yunker as he spins back to face the Viewer. Channel open, says Ltcmdr. Williams as he looks over his shoulder. Cardassian Vessels this is Captain Yunker of the Federation Starship USS Wraith you're in violation of the Federation/Dominion Treaty signed in 2375, you will halt your advance and state your presence right now, says Captain Yunker as he's facing the viewer. The crew is holding their breaths to see what is going to happen next then the viewer activated to show the Bridge of the lead Cardassian vessel. Captain I'm Gul Evek of the Cardassian fourth Order we're here to help you search for your missing officers, says Gul Evek over the viewer. Thank you Evek we could use all the help we can get, says Captain Yunker as he looks at the viewer. (Captain's Ready Room) Captain Yunker is in shock by what Evek said. But Dukat was killed by Captain Sisko at the end of the War, says Captain Yunker as he puts down the Cardassian pad. Well five months ago he appeared in a fiery displace and he put Garak in prison and gathered a crew to take one of our most powerful ships and left, Evek explains to both Captain Yunker and Ltcmdr. Baker. The Pah'Wraith, Capt. Yunker says as he sits down in his chair behind the desk. The what?, Evek says in confusion as he looks at the Captain. In Three years ago during the War a Bajoran evil God known as the Pah'Wraith they took over the body of Jake Sisko while the Prophet's took over the body of Colonel Kira, in the end both of the were forced out of both bodies and we've not heard anything from the Pah'Wraith but during Operation: Invasion Of Cardassia. Dukat punched through Deep Space Nine's defenses and destroyed the Wormhole orb forcing the Wormhole closed and the War at a stalemate it was till Captain Sisko, Jake Sisko, Commander Dax, and Joseph Sisko discovered the one Orb to save the Orb on DS9 that forced the Pah'Wraith out of the wormhole and at the moment we thought the Pah'Wraith was destroyed for good till the end of the war where Dukat and one of the Bajoran Monks Kai Winn freed the Pah'Wraith from the fire caves but was stopped short thanks to Captain Sisko who gave his life to keep the Pah'Wraith from coming out and destroying the whole Alpha Quadrant, Captain Yunker explains to both men. So what do we do? asked Evek. Captain Yunker looks at him. Well Andrew what's the status on the repairs to the warp drive, says Captain Yunker as he looks at the tactical/Security Chief. Commander Archer is working around the clock to get the Shape Charge from locking onto our signature he says we'll have warp engines in a few minutes, reports Commander Baker as he looks at the Captain. Go help him, orders Yunker. Commander Baker walks out of the Ready Room to head to Engineering. Assuming you catch up to him how can you destroy the Command Carrier it has more weapons then any Cardassian Ship, says Evek as he looks at Capt. Yunker. (Gamma Quadrant Dominion Space) The Cardassian Warship meets up with a Fleet of Dominion Ships that are loyal to Dukat and think that the Treaty will weaken the Dominion. (Cardassian Warship deck 6) Uh oh not good, says Ltcmdr. Hunter says as she's looking at the console. What is it, Commander Martin says as he walks up to her. We got a problem there's a Dominion Fleet in front of this vessel, Hunter says as she looks at Martin in shock. (Space) The Wormhole opens and the Wraith along with the seventh fleet and the Cardassian fourth order emerges out of the wormhole, next to the Starbase that was constructed by the Federation when the war was over. (Bridge) Starbse 150 this the USS Wraith Captain Andrew Yunker in Command have you seen a Cardassian Cruiser recently, says Captain Yunker as he walks down to the helm and Ops consoles. Yes Captain we've seen it but it just flew by us but didn't fire or hail us they just went to warp on course for Dominion Space, we did however pick this signal up from a fighter, says the Base Commander. This is Commander John T. Martin First Officer of the USS Wraith I'm in a Federation Fighter on top of a Cardassian Warship and our current course will take us to Dominion Space whereabouts though are unknown but I'm picking Commander Hunter's life signs which are in a Cardassian Brig and I'm sending the cooridnates and speed hopefully Wraith you'll pick this transmission up and head here, says Commander Martin over the speakers as the crew hears his transmission. Do we have the Cooridnates Commander, says Capt. Yunker as he looks at Ltcmdr. Strickler at the helm. Yes sir we do, reports Mr. Strickler as he looks at the captain. Then by all means set a course for the edge of Dominion Space have the seventh fleet stay here and defend the base, says Captain Yunker as he looks at Commander Williams. Aye, sir, says Commander Williams as he looks at the ops console. Course set and laid in, says the Helm officer as he turns his head to his CO. Engage, says Captain Yunker as he looks at the viewer. (Space) The Wraith goes into a great arch and jumps to warp speed to intercept the Cardassian Carrier and rescue Commanders Hunter and Martin. (Cardassian Carrier) Both John and Audrey are walking through the corridor of the Carrier trying to advoid patrols along the way. Ok so now what Mr. I don't have an escape plan, says Audrey as they're watching the patrol go by. Well if I built this big ship then I've probably have a few fighters docked on the outer hull, so we take one of those fighters and we get the hell out of here and find away to contact the Wraith they come and pick us up, says Cmdr. Martin as he looks at her. She looks at him in surprise. Well that's a good place to start but there's too many troops, she says as she looks at him. You let me worry about that ok here's the plan I set Spatial charges on different sections of the outer hull as I made my way to the airlock I tired them to my Commbadge all you gotta do is press it and they'll do the rest, Martin explains to Audrey as he took off his Communicator and handed it to her. Wait what are you going to be doing, she asked him. I'm going to get some patrols off your tail so you can make it to the fighter, he said as he runs out and shot one Cardassian with his Phaser and makes a run for it while the other two chase him. Audrey looks around and then heads off to the Fighters docked underneath the Carrier. (Cardassian Bridge) Sir we're picking up a Warp signature approaching at high warp its Federation, says one of the officers as he looks over his shoulder at Dukat. Bring it on the viewer, he says with a hiss. On the viewer it shows the Wraith closing fast. Take us out of warp and charge the weapons DESTROY THAT SHIP, shouts Dukat as he gets up from his chair. The Crew follows his orders rather then risk death. (Wraith's Bridge Red Alert) The Carrier is dropping out of warp, reports Commander Williams as he looks at his console read out. Stay with them target weapons, Engines, and Shields, orders Captain Yunker as he looks at Commander Baker. Ltcmdr. Baker goes to work on getting a weapons lock on the shields, weapons, and Engines of the Cardassian Carrier. Yes, sir, says Commander Baker as he looks over his shoulder. (Space) Wraith and the Carrier exchange weapons fire with each other as the shields of the Wraith flicker as the Wraith fires a barrage of Phaser beams at the Carrier hitting the outer hull. (Corridors) Commander Hunter and Martin make it to the launch area and enter one of the fighters. (Cardassian Fighter) Engaging Impulse engines shields and weapons are on-line and disengaging docking clamps now, says Martin as he operates the controls. Can't we contact the ship, asked Audrey as she looks at him. Martin shakes his head. We can't risk Dukat getting a weapons lock on us, says John as he looks at the window and sees the Wraith doing battle with the Carrier. (Space) The Cardassian Fighter flies towards the Wraith as it fires Phaser and torpedo volley at the Cardassian Carrier as the Carrier is shooting at the ship hitting the forward shield bubble making it flicker. (Bridge Red Alert) Coolant vents from the ceiling as the lights flicker and sparks erupt from the ceiling as Ltcmdr. Williams looks at his console. Captain sensors are picking up a Cardassian Fighter heading towards us but its not arming weapons, I'm picking up Commander Martin's Communicator, reports Commander Williams as sparks and coolant rain down from the ceiling. Shields are buckling under the stress, reports Commander Baker as he looks at the Shield read out on his console. Beam both Hunter and Martin to the Bridge now, says Captain Yunker as he hangs onto his chair under the barrage of weapons fire. Both officers appear on the Bridge, as Commander Martin is holding his side after being shot by a Cardassian disrupter before the ship could beam them out. Medical team to the Bridge, says Captain Yunker as he pressed his communicator. He saved my life sir, says Commander Hunter as she's holding Martin's side keeping pressure on the wound. Helm get us out of here warp nine, orders Captain Yunker as he looks at Ltcmdr. Strickler. (Space) The Wraith jumps to warp speed. (Sickbay) Both Captain Yunker and Commander Hunter walk into Sickbay as the EMH is working on some medical data. Captain Commander, says The Doctor. How's Commander Martin, asked Captain Yunker as he looks at the Doctor. Well we were able to stop the bleeding and get in there if it was any other weapon he'd be dead, reports the Doctor. You did a good job Commander not only you rescued Commander Hunter but you've stopped Dukat's Carrier and survived an encounter with the Pah'Wraith, says Captain Yunker as he looked at his first officer. Your welcome sir but he's still out there, says Commander Martin as he looks at the two officers. Can you give us a few minutes sir, asked Commander Hunter. Yunker nods and both he and the Doctor left the area. I want to thank you for saving me John and to say that I'm sorry that I snapped at you in the Mess Hall earlier, its just if we did get married I don't know if I could of beared the fact that you were killed or missing in the war. And I just couldn't be a Starfleet widow, says Audrey as she tears up. Audrey I understand and know that if I was killed or missing during the War it would hurt me to know that I left you alone, now the Doctor said I'll be up and about in a few days so go get some rest and we'll work on some more Simulations you still have to help on that Shield test sim, John says as he smiles at Audrey. Yes, sir I'll be at Holodeck 2 at 1900hrs., says Audrey as she left the sickbay. (Space) The Wraith approaches Starbase 345. The end...